


Captive

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli





	

“So I’ll ask you again,” Annie said, cracking her knuckles and leaning so close to Mikasa that she could smell the sweetness of her breath. “Just who do you think you are?”

“A fair question,” Mikasa said as she worked her hands out of the knot Annie had tied. “I’d say I’m…” She swung her fist at Annie, cuffing her on the ear. “…A lot smarter than you.”

Annie groaned from the ground. Mikasa stood up from the chair she had been tied to, grabbed the rope and began tying up Annie. “And,” she said, as she tightened the knot, “I’m also a lot better at tying knots than you are.”

“You motherfucker,” Annie said darkly.

“That’s right,” Mikasa said as she put the gag in Annie’s mouth. “And don’t forget it.”


End file.
